zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Goron
Few Gorons remain in the Wind Waker, with one being found on each of the following islands: Bomb Island, Greatfish Isle, and Mother and Child Isles. They are wandering merchants who trade items with Link. At first it is difficult to identify them as Gorons, due to their large face-covering hats, but blasting them with the Deku Leaf reveals their race. Also, when Link takes a picture of one of them and bring it to the sculptor in the Nintendo Gallery, he makes sculptures of all 3 of them. If Link reads the description, it says their favorite snack is rocks. Also, there is a Goron sign on their backpacks. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Only a few Gorons appear in The Minish Cap. To start with, only one Goron can be found, punching a hole in a rock wall at Lon Lon Ranch. Then, with certain Kinstone fusions with strange rock patterns found in caves, more arrive to help the first Goron, allowing him to open the cave. This sidequest eventually earns Link a bottle and the Mirror Shield. A Goron Merchant who sells Kinstone Pieces can be found in Hyrule Town. Biggoron can be found at the top of Veil Falls. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Gorons in this game live on Death Mountain much as they do in the Ocarina of Time. There is no visible leader. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , the Goron Mini-Boss from Twilight Princess]] The Gorons in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess are ruled by a patriarch as well as a group of elders who settle disputes using sumo wrestling, which is a skill that Link learns in his hometown of Ordon Village. Aside from being taller, they retain many of the same features as the Gorons from past Zelda installments, only differing in that they now have a more rock like appearance with a rocky crust that can be seen on their head and back areas, and also wear tribal markings on their skin. Early on in the game they serve as enemies that attack Link upon noticing him. This is because their tribal patriarch has been transformed into a terrible flame beast, causing the Gorons to become angry and violent towards the residents of Kakariko Village. Later in the game, when the dispute is settled, Gorons become the merchants of the game, selling their wares and services all over the land. When fighting the Gorons it is possible to knock a Goron off balance by first blocking the attacks with a shield, or by dodging them, until the Goron begins to lose balance. The player can then strike the Goron, causing it to curl up and allowing the player to use it as a spring to reach higher areas. Using this method, the player can get from one place to others which are normally unreachable. An example of this technique is found at Death Mountain when Link has to get towards the top of the mountain. The Gorons are found around Death Mountain near the beginning of the game, and later around Kakariko Village once the player has obtained the second Fused Shadow. A much larger Goron featured early in the game named Dangoro serves as a Mini-Boss in the second dungeon guarding the Hero's Bow. This Goron is noticeably different as it is much larger than most Gorons (albeit not as large as Biggoron featured in Ocarina Of Time) and also features large pieces of metal grafted onto its back and arms. Once Link defeats him, however, he has much respect for Link and deems him worthy of the bow. There is also a beta enemy called a Goron Golem, a giant entity formed from a group of Gorons in ball form that came together to form a massive humanoid structure. Whether or not Gorons have this ability is unknown, as the enemy was never placed in the game. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Gorons in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass appear in the southeastern quadrant of the Great Sea and occupy two islands primarily, Goron Island, and Dee Ess Island (though only to run a game on the latter). Their leader is known as Biggoron, although he is much smaller than other incarnations of his character. His son is called Gongoron. They guard the Goron Temple. * Category:Races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass